Leave me
by Popotrat
Summary: Not knowing what happened to Natsuno, Kaori finds herself not able to love again, even after meeting Haru Kawasumi.


**A/N: This is NOT a Natsori fic. I just thought it'd be sad if Kaori didn't know what happend to Natsuno and she ended up not being able to love again so yeah. It's kind of crappy so please leave some feedback.**

_Your name is Kaori Tanaka_, you fell in love in the small village of Sotoba when you were fifteen. The name of your first love was Natsuno Yuuki. Everything was perfect until that terrifying incident with the Shikis, but that incident also brought you closer to Natsuno. It didn't matter anymore, nothing did. The Shikis were gone and so was Natsuno.

_Your name is Kaori Tanaka_, and you promised you would never fall in love again.

You are currently twenty one and you work at a small coffee shop in Tokyo, Japan. You were on the late shift tonight, it wasn't too busy, actually it was rather quiet. A customer approached you "I'd like a small coffee with sugar and cream" he was rather handsome and young, maybe about your age even. "Coming right up sir." you answered walking to the counter, you grabbed a cup and filled it with warm freshly made coffee, you added sugar and cream then popped the lid on "That'll be two hundred yen." you said, he handed you the money then took a seat in the corner. You looked at the time _10:00pm_, you would be getting out in a half hour. Great.

A few more customers piled in after that and by the time you finished serving them it was _10:30pm._ You checked out and put your apron away then grabbed your bag and headed out, it was rather dark out so you decided to take the bus tonight. You ran to the station and managed to catch the last bus, there you ran into the man you served at the coffee shop, he spotted you and smiled. "Oh, hello!" he said "Hello" you responded shyly "What a surprise to see you here!" he smiled "I'm Haru Kawasumi, may I have your name?" "I'm Kaori Tanaka" you responsed, he seemed like a decent man "That's lovely" he smiled "It was a pleasure to chat with you Ms. Tanaka, I'll see you around" he stepped off the bus and waved to you, you liked this man.

You arrived home at about _11:03pm_. You had a quick snack then proceeded to change into your PJs because you had to work early the next morning, sometimes you just hated your job, but hey it paid the bills and that's what you needed. You headed to bed and quickly fell asleep. You dreamt about Natsuno that night, despite the fact that you missed him, it still hurt to even think about him.

_Your name is Kaori Tanaka, _and you hate to think about the past.

You woke up at _8:34am. _You have work at _9:30am._ You got up and rushed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. You put your hair in a messy bun and didn't apply makeup, you wore your favorite shirt, the yellow one with the white polka dots, you also wore a new pair of jeans. It took you fifteen minutes to get ready. You had to run to the bus station or you'd miss the bus, despite all your efforts to get there on time you still missed it and ended up walking.

You made it to work on time, thank god. You quickly put on your apron and then stood in front of the counter waiting for customers to arrive. After waiting for a bit someone walked in and that someone just happend to be Haru Kawasumi. Haru smiled at you "Oh hello again Ms. Tanaka!" "Hi Haru. What would you like?" you gave him a smile back "I'd like a large coffee with sugar and cream." he went over and sat in his usual corner while you made his large coffee, this time instead of waiting for him to come get it you decided to bring it over to him "Thank you, do you have some time? I'd like to chat." he gave you wink "Well seeing as your the only person here I do have time." you replied "Great! So how old are you?" he asked "I'm twenty one." you answered "As am I! How interesting." he seemed truly interested "That's wonderful. What do you work as?" you asked curious "I work as a veternarian." he smiled "I love animals." that made you smile "I think that's amazing. I have to get back to work now." you said sadly "Wait Kaori, would you like to go on a date with me later?" he asked "I'd love to!" you exclaimed handing him your phone number, and you meant it.

_Your name is Kaori Tanaka,_ and you are absolutely disgusted with yourself.

It was _6:31pm _when you finally got out of work, you were expecting Haru to call you, then he did. You answered "Hi Haru." "Hi Kaori, I'll be there to pick you up in half an hour." "Okay, see you then." you hung up, it was time to get ready. You wore your favorite red dress and let your hair down, you wanted to impress him. You then went outside to wait for him, you wondered where you guys would be going for a date. Haru finally showed up in a nice car "Hey Kaori! Hop in!" he smiled at you and you smiled back then went in "Where are we going?" you asked "I found this really nice restaraunt that I thought you'd like." he said "Oh great, I'm excited!" you laughed

You two arrived at the restaraunt shortly, Haru was right, it was absolutely wonderful. The decorations looked very expensive, as did the table and seats. You ordered a salad and he ordered a steak. The two of you just chatted about work, life, and other ridiculous things. You both then finished your meals and left the restaraunt. "Want to lay in the grass and admire the stars?" You asked "I'd do anything if it was with you." he replied and he meant it. You didn't get home until late that night, thank god you had the day off tommorow.

_Your name is Kaori Tanaka, _and you are a liar.

***3 years later***

You and Haru had been dating for quite some time now. He was head over heels in love with you, and you felt the same but you knew you couldn't handle it. Not after Natsuno of course. Haru had asked you out today but he was acting strange. "Kaori, I love you so much." Haru smiled.

_No. Please._

"I love you too Haru."

_Please don't do what I think you're going to._

Haru got on one knee.

_I'm suffocating._

"Kaori Tanaka, will you marry me?"

_No. No. No. No._

"Haru, I love you. I really do but I can't" you were on the verge of crying so you did what you thought was right, you ran. Haru chased after you and grabbed your shoulder "If you're not ready I can wait. If it's you, I really can because I'm so in love with you." he gave you a sad smile.

_"No. Leave me."_

_Your name is Kaori Tanaka, _and you are incapable of loving someone.


End file.
